Authors
These are the following of a list of the authors of the Elder Scrolls books. Some, like Waughin Jarth, have written many great books. Others, like Athyn Sarethi, can be visited in some of the Elder Scrolls games. Others, like the Imperial Cult, are organizations, and still others, such as Vondham Barres, wrote for professional organizations. Abadael Timsar-Dadisun *The Buying Game Acilius Bolar *Bolar's Writ Adolphus Eritius *Forge, Hammer and Anvil Aeri *Aeri's Note Aegrothius Goth *The Final Lesson Agna *Note from Agna Agnar *Agnar (The Unwavering) wrote a journal when he was the Chieftain of Thirsk. This book only appears in Oblivion. (Agnar's Journal) Agneta Falia *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim Agnis *Complaint Letter Agrippa Fundilius *The War of the First Council Clan Mother Ahnissi *Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Ahrtabazus *Wrote a book called "The Faerie Chain" that was published in Firsthold during the Second Era in 2E 456 Aicantar of Shimerene *Before the Ages of Man Aldetuile *Cats of Skyrim Alessia Ottus Alessia Ottus is an Imperial citizen who can be found in Imperial City (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) He has written guide books for Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorrol, Leyawiin, Skingrad, and Imperial City: *Guide to Anvil *Guide to Bravil *Guide to Bruma *Guide to Cheydinhal *Guide to Chorrol *Guide to Leyawiin *Guide to Skingrad *Guide to Imperial City Alethius *Alethius's Notes Alexandre Hetrard *Glories and Laments Alla Llaleth *The Markmanship Lesson Almalexia *Homilies of Blessed Almalexia Alva *Alva's Journal Alyandon Mathierry Alyandon Mathierry wrote a book about Alchemy. *Fundamentals of Alchemy Amand Motierre *Amaund Motierre's Sealed Letter Ampyrian Brum *The Gold Ribbon of Merit Anchivius *Legal Basics Ancotar Ancotar is the author of Ancotar's Journal, a mage experimenting with conjuration and invisibility spells. This journal can only be seen in the Oblivion game. Anders *Anders's Message Andoche Marie *Saints and Seducers Anias Gae *The Liturgy of Affliction Anido Jhone *The Epic of the Grey Falcon Aniis Noru *Surfeit of Thieves Anise *Anise's Letter Annanar Orme *The Third Door Anthil Morvir *A Hypothetical Treachery Aranea Drethan Aranea Drethan wrote a book about Daedra, entitled: *Varieties of Daedra Arkan Arkan was a Daggerfall scribe. He wrote a book entitled "The First Scroll of Baan Dar" in 2E 24 Arnie the Scrib Arnie the scrib wrote the book Honor among Thieves, a book for people wishing to join the Thieves' Guild. Arondil *Arondil's Journal, Part 1 *Arondil's Journal, Part 2 *Arondil's Journal, Part 3 *Arondil's Journal, Part 4 Asgrim Kolsgreg *Galerion the Mystic Astrid *Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note Athyn Muendil *The Cake and the Diamond Athyn Sarethi *The True Noble's Code(House Redoran) Audens Avidius *Ramblings of Audens Avidius Baladeer *Balladeer's Fakebook Balaherne *Letter From Balaherne Baloth-Kul *The Horror of Castle Xyr *Legend of Krately House Beram *Beram Journal Berdier Wreans *The Mirror Beredette Jastal Beridette Jastal is a Breton who appears in the "Bloodmoon" expansion. He has written two books, both about Thirsk. The first being Sovngarde, a Reexamination, and the second being "Thirsk, a History". (He also writes a Revised History, after the player completes certain quest events). Bibenus Geon *A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower Boali *Night Falls on Sentinel Branwen *Letter from Branwen Brenith Aralyn *Guide to New Sheoth Brenus Astis *Brenus Astis' Journal Bresne Smythe *The Story of Lyrisius Bristin Xel *The Poison Song, Book I *The Poison Song, Book II *The Poison Song, Book III *The Poison Song, Book IV *The Poison Song, Book V *The Poison Song, Book VI *The Poison Song, Book VII Buljursoma *Ius, Animal God Butha Sunhous *Jokes Calcemo *Letter from Calcemo *Dwarves, v1 *Dwarves, v2 *Dwarves, v3 *Love Poem Camilonwe of Alinor *Liminal Bridges Carlovac Townway Carlovac Townway wrote a series about the events that took place in IE 2920, the Last Year of the First Era. This series had a total of twelve parts: *2920, Morning Star (v1) *2920, Sun's Dawn (v2) *2920, First Seed (v3) *2920, Rain's Hand (v4) *2920, Second Seed (v5) *2920, Mid Year (v6) *2920, Sun's Height (v7) *2920, Last Seed (v8) *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *2920, Sun's Dusk (v11) *2920, Evening Star (v12) Celarus Celarus the Loremaster wrote a book entitled "The Old Ways". Celedaen Celedaen wrote a book entitled "The Path of Transcendence". Chimere Graegyn *Chimere's Journal *Chimere's Notes Christophe Bartlet *Letter from Christophe Cicero *Cicero's Journal, Volume I *Cicero's Journal, Volume II *Cicero's Journal, Volume III *Cicero's Journal, Volume IV *Cicero's Journal, Final Volume Cinda Amatius *The Shivering Apothecary Cindanwe *Author of Cindanwe's Notebook Clarentavious Valisious *Anchor Warning (Battlespire) Claudius Arcadia *Journal of Claudius Arcadia Codus Callonus Codus Callonus is a bookseller in Ald'ruhn, Morrowind, he is the author of Mixed Unit Tactics. Crassius Curio Crassus is a member of the House Hlaalu. He wrote the book entitled "The Lusty Argonian Maid" Croll Baumoval *The Legend of Lover's Lament Cuseius Plecia *Cuseius Plecia was an Imperial trader who wrote a book "Reflections on Cult Worship", whilst staying in Vos, in Morrowind. Dagoth Ur *Message from Dagoth Ur Dar-Ma *Dar-Ma's Notebook *Dar-Ma's Journal Daynas Valen *Daynas Valen's Journal *Daynas Valen's Notes Delvin Mallory *Give Me A Chance Destri Melarg Destri Melarg wrote a total or three books. They were: *Divad the Singer *Notes for Redguard History *Redguards, their History and their Heroes Dissident Priests *Progress of Truth Dram Bero *Grasping Fortune Drifa *Mara Smiles Upon You! Drokt *Journal of Drokt Drothan *Drothan's Journal *Drothan's Field Journal Dryston *Dryston's Note Dyryn *Balmora Blue Note Earana *Earana's Notes Elante *Elante's Notes Eltrys *Eltrys' Note Enric Milres *The Alik'r *Sacred Witness Erj *Erj's Notes Erramanwe of Sunhold *On Morrowind Erystera Ligen *Etiquette with Rulers Faendal *Faendal's Fake Letter from Sven Fal Droon *The Dragon Break *The Lunar Lorkhan Faleen *Faleen's Letter to Calcelmo Falk Firebeard *Letter from Falk Firebeard Faustillus Junius *Shezzar and the Nine Divines Favoril *Book of Dwarven Lore (Redguard Game) Fav'te *Fav'te's War or Betony Ffoulke *The Firmament Finn *Troll Slaying Firir *Torn Note Florin Jaliil *Father of the Niben Forromeo *Trebuchet Ritual Frincheps Frincheps wrote Fool's Ebony: *Fool's Ebony, Book I *Fool's Ebony, Book II *Fool's Ebony, Book III *Fool's Ebony, Book IV *Fool's Ebony, Book V *Fool's Ebony, Book VI Head Alchemist Froda *Alchemist's Note Gaeldol *I'm My Own Grandpa Galur Rithari *Galur Rithari's Papers Ganpheril Kimeth *Silence Gaston Bellefort *The Night Mother's Truth *Hastily Scribbled Note Gelebourne *Gelebourne's Journal Geros Albreigh *The Refugees Gi'Nanth *Master Zoaraym's Tale Gilvas Barelo *Kagrenac's Tools *The Lost Prophecy *The Seven Curses Gorgic Guine *The Black Arrow, Book I *The Black Arrow, Book II Gorm *Gorm's Letter Greywyn Blenwyth *Greywyn's Journal Grommok *Grommok's Journal Gulum-Ei *Gulum-Ei's Confession Guylaine Marilie *Guylaine's Architexture Habd *Habd's Death Letter *Habd's Journal Haderus of Gottlesfont *Modern Heretics Hajvarr Iron-Hand *Note to Rodulf *Hajvarr's Journal Haldyn *Blood Horker Orders Haliel Myrm *Breathing Water Hannibal Traven Hannibal Traven is the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil. *The Black Arts on Trial Hardin the Herbalist *Special Flora of Tamriel Captain Hargar *Hargar's Journal Hasphat Antabolis *Dwemer History and Culture *Hasphat's Notes for Cosades (Morrowind Main Quest) *Letter to Senilias Cadiusus (Quest-Related) Heidmir Starkad *Surviving a Horker Attack Herne *Letter to Fire Daedra Brother Hetchfeld *An Overview of Gods and Worship Herminia Cinna *The Last King of the Ayleids Horicles Horicles wrote a book entitled "Mannimarco, King of Worms". Idgrod the Younger *Idgrod's Note Imago Storm *Imago's Notes on Neonymics (Battlespire) Imperial University The Imperial University's "Council of Healers" wrote a book entitled "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" Imperial Cult *For My Gods And Emporer Indaryn *All Employees Must Read! *Attention Employees! Indie Wrote "A Dying Man's Last Words" (Omalen Ancestral Tomb) Irek Unterge *The Light and the Dark Irlav Jarol *Magic and the Sky Irlav Moslin *Bible of the Deep Ones Isabelle Rolaine *Isabelle's Letter Iszara *Iszara's Journal (Appears in "Redguard"). Jagar Tharn *Brown Scroll (Found in "Lakvan's Stronghold"; TES Travels: Shadowkey) Jaree-Ra *Note from Jaree-Ra Jaren Aethelweald *Knightfall Jeanette Sitte *A Short History of Morrowind Jervar *Letter from Jervar Jole Yolivess *The Four Suitors of Benitah Jon Battle-Born *Letter from Jon Jonquilla Bothe *Incident of Necrom Karmelle *An Elytra's Life Karoline of Solitude *The Knights of the Nine Katar Eriphanes *Biography of the Wolf Queen. Kendhall *Kendhall Book of Riddles Kier-Jo Chorvak *The Wild Elves Brother Kithral *Brother Kithral's Journal Kodlak Whitemane *Kodlak's Journal Krag *Krag's Journal Krowle *Oelander's Hammer Kyr *Kyr's Bounty *Kyr's Log Linwe *First Letter from Linwe Livillus Perus *Cherim's Heart of Anequina Lokheim *Fall of the Snow Prince Lord Lovidicus *Journal of the Lord Lovidicus Lost Sailor *Diary of a Lost Sailor Mabei Aywenil *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Makela Leki *From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki Malham *Malham wrote "Annotated Compendium of Arcane Contrivances of the Second Age, Volume IV" Maluril Ferano *Maluril's Journal Malviser Malviser was a Battlemage. He wrote "Response to Bero's Speech". Malyn Varen *Malyn Varen's Grimoire Mani *Mani's Letter Mankar Camoran *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3 *Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4 Mannimarco *Arkay the Enemy Commander Maro *Letter from Father Marobar Sul Marobar Sul wrote "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer" *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IAncient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part III *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IV (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VII (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VIII (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IX (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part X *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part XI Matera Chapel *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor Mathieu Bellamont *Diary of a Traitor Maven Black-Briar *Letter from Maven Maveus Cie *The Firsthold Revolt Medresi Dran *Medressi's Notes Meekus Ralbrek *From Frog To Man Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon has written the following books: *Mysterium Xarxes *Lehmekweh Note Menyna Gsost *How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs Mera Llykith *Mystery of Talara, Book I *Mystery of Talara, Book II *Mystery of Talara, Book III *Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Mystery of Talara, Book V Mercer Frey *Goldenglow Mikhael Karkuxor Brother Mikhael Karkuxor wrote the following book: *Varieties of Faith in the Empire Morian Zenas *On Oblivion Mymophonus *Arkay the God *The Armorer's Challenge *Myths of Sheogorath N'Gasta *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Namlir Esprink *The Shivering Beastiary Nataly Dravarol *Nataly Dravarol was the Imperial Cartographer of the Map of the Skyrim Province Nchunak *Nchunak's Fire and Faith Nithilis Lidari Fall From Glory No-h *No-h's Picture Book of Wood Odiva Gallwood *A History of Daggerfall Olfina Gray-Mane *Letter from Olfina Palaux Illthre *The Fall of the Usurper. Pellarne Assi *The Brothers of Darkness Perennia Draconis *Draconis Last Gift Praefect Pius Bruccius *Imperial Condolences Pletius Spatec *Ice and Chitlin Plitinius Mero *The Real Barenziah, Book I *The Real Barenziah, Book II *The Real Barenziah, Book III *The Real Barenziah, Book IV *The Real Barenziah, Book V Porbert Lyttumly *Banker's Bet *The Locked Room Praxis Erratuim *Rising Threat, Vol. I *Rising Threat, Vol. II *Rising Threat, Vol. III *Rising Threat, Vol. IV Lord Pottreid *Report: Disaster at Ionith Quarde Anarion *Smuggler's Island Quintus Navale *Letter from Quintus Navale Ra'jirr *Ra'jirr's Note Raelys Anine *Ayleid Reference Text (used in one of the Oblivion Mages' Guild missions). Rahgot *Rahgot's Reply Ramati *Ramati's Journal Raven Camoran *Note to Gwinas Relfina *Relfina is the author of Love Letter from Relfina Relmina *Author of Relmina's Logs Reman Crex *Physicalities of Werewolves Reven Reven wrote a 4-book series entitled: "The Adventures of Eslaf Erol" (False Lore) *Book 1 - Beggar *Book 2 - Thief *Book 3 - Warrior *Book 4 - King Rhunen Zebavi Master Rhunen Zebavi wrote a book entitled "Realizations on Acrobacy". Rigel Strong-Arm *Warning *Note to Rhorlak Roberto Jodoin Roberty Jodoin is a captain of an Airship, and authored the Airship Captain's Journal Rolard Nordssen *Ruins of Kemel-Ze Roras *Roras's Letter Rufus Hayn *A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII Rulindil *Dragon Investigation: Current Status Ryston Baylor *Broken Diamonds Sabjorn *Letter from Sabjorn Salarth Salarth was a former Archmage, who wrote a book entitled the "Origin of the Mages Guild" Samar Starlover Samar Starlover wrote a book entitled the "Starlover's Log" Sarthis Idren *Purchase Agreement Sathyr Longleat *Daughter of the Niben *Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Seif-ij Hidja *The Doors of Oblivion Sergius Turranius *Enchanter's Primer Sharn gra-Muzgob Sharn gra-Muzgob, is an Orc living in the Balmora Mages Guild. He will give you the Nerevarine Cult Notes after undertaking a minor quest for him. Sigillah Parate *Invocation of Azura Simocles Quo *The Red Kitchen Reader Sinjin *Rislav the Righteous Skorm Snow-Strider *Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal Springheel Jack *Springheel Jack's Diary Starkhorn *Starkhorn's Compendium Staubin *Staubin's Diary Stern Gamboge *Biography of Barenziah, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, Book II *Biography of Barenziah, Book III Stromm *Stromm's Diary Stronach k'Thojj III Stronach K'Tjojj III was the author of the 4-part series "A Brief History of the Empire", *A Brief History of the Empire, Book I *A Brief History of the Empire, Book II *A Brief History of the Empire, Book III *A Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Sudi *Sudi's Journal *Scrawled page *Bloodstained note Sven *Sven's Fake Letter from Faendal Tabar Vunqidh *Last Scabbard of Akrash Talen-Jei *Argonian Ceremony Tal Marog Ker *Tal Marog Ker's Researches Talsgar the Elder *Lost Legends Taris Rendil Taris Rendil was an Arch-Mage. He wrote the following book: *Frostcrag Spire Memoirs Taurce il-Anselma *Fragment: On Artaeum Tavi Dromio *Bone, Book I *Bone, Book II *Hallgerd's Tale *Vernaccus and Bourlor Temple Zero Society *The Monomyth Tenace Mourl *The Rear Guard Tetronius Lor *Mysticism: The Unfathomable Voyage Thelwe Ghelein *Dwemer Inquiries Vol I *Dwemer Inquiries Vol II *Dwemer Inquiries Vol III Theth-i *Holidays of the Iliac Bay Tholer Saryoni Tholer Saryoni was an Archcanon, who wrote the following books: *Fellowship of the Temple *Saryoni's Sermons Thromgar Iron-Head *Alduin is Real Tidasus *Ghraewaj and the Harpies Torradan ap Dugal *Cap'n Dugal's Journal Tilse Sendas *Confessions of a Skooma Eater Tobias *Tobias' Letter Traelius *Traelius' Journal Tribunal Temple *Lives of the Saints *Nerevar at Red Mountain *The Pilgrim's Path Trius *For Shelly Tsathenes *The Madness of Pelagius Tuldinwae *A Timely Offer Turedus Talanian *The Affairs of Wizards Turiul Nirith *The Hope of the Redoran Tyston Bane *The Pig Children Ulvius Tero *The Warp in the West University of Gwylim Press *Frontier, Conquest Urag gro-Shub *Urag's Note Varnard Karessen *On Lycanthropy Vegepythicus *A Tale of Kieran Velehk Sain *Velehk Sain's Treasure Map Vex *A Warning Viola Giordano *Beware the Butcher! Vivec Lord Vivec of Morrowind wrote a 36 Book-series entitled the Lessons of Vivec. Each of these, when read, will increase a selected skill by one when read for the first time. He also wrote "The Battle of Red Mountain" and "The Cantatas of Vivec". Vojne Mierstyyd *Palla, Book I *Palla, Book II Voltha gra-Yamwort *The Wraith's Wedding Diary Vondham Barres *A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Vorian Direnni *Du Rerum Dirennis Vulper Newgate *Newgate's War of Betony Wapna Neustra *Arcana Restored Waughin Jarth Waughin Jarth wrote the multiple-part book series entitled "The Wolf Queen". He has also written a number of other books, including the Four-Part series "The Argonian Account", The Asylum Ball, A Dance in the Fire (Seven Part Series), The Exodus, Feyfolken (Three Part Series), and Purloined Shadows. In alphabetical order, his books are: *The Argonian Account, Book I *The Argonian Account, Book II *The Argonian Account, Book III *The Argonian Account, Book IV *The Asylum Ball *A Dance in the Fire, Book I *A Dance in the Fire, Book II *A Dance in the Fire, Book III *A Dance in the Fire, Book IV *A Dance in the Fire, Book V *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *The Exodus *Feyfolken, Book I *Feyfolken, Book II *Feyfolken, Book III *Purloined Shadows The Wolf Queen, Book I *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Wolf Queen, Book VIII Wenengrus Monhona Wrote a book about the Amulet of Kings: *Amulet of Kings (Book) Wilhelm *An Apology Wilimina Roth *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Wulfmare Shadow-Cloak *Guide to Better Thieving Xhaferi *Xhaferi was an Akaviri soldier who wrote the Akaviri Diary Translation. He is known to have a wife named Vata Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Yagrum Bagarn Yagrum Bagarn, the last living Dwemer, is located in Morrowind, in the Corprusarium. He has also written a book entitled: *Tamrielic Lore Yaqut Tawashi *Withershins Yngvar the Wanderer Yngvar the Wanderer is believed to have written two books: "The Predecessors", a book about the Shivering Isles, and another, previously written book (mentioned only), entitled "Dating the Predecessor Ruins" *The Predecessors *Dating the Predecessor Ruins: Shocking New Evidence Comprehensively Explained (Mentioned only) Ynir Gorming *Fire and Darkness Ysolda *Ysolda's Message Yvonne Bienne *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor Zershishi Mus-Manul *The Five Far Stars Zhen *Mara's Tear Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus was an Imperial Battlemage, who wrote a book entitled "The Art of War Magic" Zylmoc Golge *Chance's Folly External Sources Imperial Library: TES Game Books Category:Authors Category:Books